


【Thesewt】【PWP】Foundling

by Secraily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secraily/pseuds/Secraily
Summary: 声明：文/(lof id)雷文写手人鱼崽CP：吸血鬼猎人忒休斯x吸血鬼纽特因为AU的原因这次忒休斯才是年龄小的那位，所以这次的属于年下性质。吸血鬼的大设定主要按照恶魔城的设定还有一部分微妙的私设，但依旧不接受考据【因为还是瞎几把乱写】剧情人物OOC注意，文笔垃圾是个垃圾车，并没有什么剧情【。】





	【Thesewt】【PWP】Foundling

紧闭的窗户被厚重的窗帘遮挡得严严实实，没有放入任何一丝的阳光，本应昏暗的室内却被大量的蜡烛光满，亮堂得如同在白日之下，那些猎杀吸血鬼的武器被打理得干干净净，整齐的挂列在墙壁之上，壁炉里的柴火时不时因为燃烧而发出细碎的破裂声，燃起的火焰为这个本应冰冷的冬日增加了不少温度。  
尽管如此，吸血鬼并没有体温的身体还是让忒休斯觉得怀里抱着一片冰凉，被上帝所遗弃的种族总是只能躲在阳光所不能到达的地方，而忒休斯那人类的体温对纽特而言甚至说得上有点过热。  
就如同他身体里那流淌的血液一样，散发着带着生命力的热度。  
作为吸血鬼，纽特无法抵抗靠吸食忒休斯的血液所带来的饱腹感和满足感，那鲜红的血液对身为吸血鬼的他来说如同最上等的琼浆，甘甜得能滋润他喉咙甚至身体的每一处，关键时刻只需要一点点血液就能瞬间拉走属于吸血鬼的所有注意力。  
更别说是像现在这样主动把脖子的动脉处暴露在吸血鬼的面前。  
平日并不喜欢主动与忒休斯进行身体接触的纽特此时此刻却比忒休斯更像一个抱抱怪的主动把自己贴上了对方，柔软的嘴唇磨蹭着那不断跳动着的动脉处，尖锐的牙齿在这处脆弱的皮肤上不断地踌躇着，似乎在犹豫着是否要真的咬下去。  
“咬下去，你知道我不会痛的。”伸手环抱着吸血鬼纤细的腰身，忒休斯很清楚怀里抱着的纽特的时间早就被定格在了被转化的那一刻，这一点时不时会让特修斯觉得很挫败,因为即使让纽特吸食再多的血液忒休斯也没办法把他养的更壮一些。  
纽特就如同是时间的弃儿,而忒休斯找到了他.  
最终仍然抵挡不住血液对自己的诱惑力的纽特还是张开了嘴巴，尖锐的牙齿刺破了柔软的皮肤和血管，大量的血液开始从咬破的皮肤里涌出，然后被饥饿的吸血鬼快速的舔吮入口，柔软的舌带走了那抹不明显的痛楚的同时还带来了一阵酥痒感，这让忒休斯忍不住下意识的抱紧趴在自己身上进食的吸血鬼。  
快速流失的血液很快被吸血鬼自己主动止住，纽特总是记得克制住自己不要过多的吸食忒休斯的血液，作为一只吸血鬼他的自控力甚至好的有点过分。  
等停下了进食，纽特才发现自己趴着的男人此时正略带喘息的抱紧了自己，这种情况其实并不少见，被吸血鬼吸食血液如果适度的情况下被吸食者会产生一种快感，这几乎是公开的秘密，甚至有人为此主动献身给吸血鬼也不少见，但纽特每次遇到这种情况第一反应总是自己先不好意思。  
“抱、抱歉……会难受吗？”那双绿棕色的眼睛十分无害的看着面前可以说是自己天敌的男人，这幅模样不像是恐怖故事里的吸血鬼反倒像森林里主动接近猎人的幼鹿，忒休斯抬头用鼻尖与纽特的相互蹭了蹭，环在对方腰上的双手开始不安分的在那柔软的后背皮肤上按揉着，嘴里还不忘说着话吸引着纽特的注意力：“不算太难受，毕竟也不是第一次了。”  
“其实我偶尔喝点动物的血也……”身为吸血鬼的纽特比身为人类的忒休斯更清楚血液的重要性，忒休斯那时不时就要亲自用自己给纽特喂食的行为总让纽特忍不住的自责，尽管忒休斯总是说没关系但纽特总是忍不住的去在意,失去血液始终会对作为人类的忒休斯的身体带来损伤,而纽特并不想伤害到忒休斯.  
“我知道那玩意对你来说味道实在不怎么样。”  
亲吻上那略微冰凉的嘴唇，相连的唇齿之间还能尝到属于血液的微腥味，对属于人类的忒休斯而言这并不是什么美妙的味道但明显他并不介意这个,他甚至喜欢纽特能里里外外全都是属于自己的味道，即使是自己血液的味道也能在某种程度上满足忒休斯那微妙的占有欲。  
完全习惯了进食后唇舌交缠的纽特并没有去抵抗什么，他甚至学会了主动用自己的唇舌去回应来自忒休斯的亲吻，大脑完全跟着忒休斯走的纽特一时之间甚至没有发现自己臀部的裤子都被男人的右手伸了进去。  
就像那温热的体温一样，忒休斯的唇舌总能让纽特觉得自己含住了什么温热柔软的食物，控制不住的主动去迎合接纳，紧贴的肢体不可避免的产生了摩擦的动作，一阵不明显的酥麻感从被磨蹭着的大腿内侧传到了大脑，被唇舌搅动得有点发昏的大脑甚至来不及处理那阵快感从哪来。  
直到沾有液体的异物感入侵到了身后那柔软的地方。  
挣扎着抽回了自己的唇舌，明明不需要呼吸却下意识喘息着的纽特忍不住回头看向了身后，却又被忒休斯的左手按住了脖子，同样属于要害的脖子被男人轻轻咬住，并不尖锐的牙齿无法咬破吸血鬼的皮肤，整齐的牙齿慢慢的在那层薄薄皮肉处吮咬着，无法在纽特身上留下痕迹一直都是让忒休斯觉得很遗憾的事情，毕竟吸血鬼的自愈速度实在太快了。  
“唔……”  
已经活了太长时间的纽特总是纵容着对比自己简直可以称得上年幼的爱人，人类太过于脆弱的身体让他从不敢认真的去挣扎反抗什么，作为一只吸血鬼,纽特从来都很认真的去爱着他这个寿命并不长的爱人，因此他纵容了忒休斯的行为，任由那灵活的手指入侵了自己的身体。  
借着液体的润滑，手指轻松的挤入了那不设防的后穴，不用排泄的吸血鬼身体内部总是干干净净，身体的转变让他们失去了胃部那些已然不必要的器官，渴血症带来的饥饿感从来都不是来自他们身体的抗议。  
这是上帝对这个族群的惩罚。  
灵活的手指搅动按揉着那冰凉却柔软的壁肉，两根手指撑动着努力合拢的内壁，润滑的液体被仔细的涂抹在甬道内，尽管吸血鬼的自愈能力很强，但是他们也能感觉到舒服或者难受,而忒休斯并不想让纽特觉得难受。  
越来越多的液体伴随着又继续增加的手指进入了甬道，平日使用着那些猎杀吸血鬼武器的双手有着并不平整的厚茧，粗糙的指腹仔细的刮蹭着紧致的壁肉，然后时不时在那块特殊的软肉上重重的刮一下，把呻吟声逼出了纽特的喉咙。  
“我想听你的声音纽特……”重重的在那纤细的锁骨上吮舔着，忒休斯咬字模糊的说道，“我喜欢你的声音、你的身体和你的一切……”  
“你、你轻点……”即使是在遇到忒休斯之前，纽特也鲜少和人类或者同类进行接触，身为吸血鬼的他更喜欢照顾自己的魔物们，再危险的魔物在他的照料下都无害得像寻常人家的普通宠物一样，也正因为他鲜少与他人接触，身为吸血鬼的他却意外的有点害羞内向，不过忒休斯显然并不讨厌这点。  
“我轻点的话你的身体就不愿意打开……”吸血鬼的体质让纽特的身体总是那么的紧致，想要它变得柔软易于进入对忒休斯来说并不是一件容易的事情，但每次的准备工作都让忒休斯有种自己亲手调教的愉快感。  
控制着不让自己尖锐的指甲抓伤身下的人类，一遍忍耐着身体内手指的不断动作，等到那几根手指终于愿意撤离出去的时候纽特觉得这比照顾阿卡拉妖草还要来得累人。  
“低头，纽特。”  
顺从的低下头第一时间看到的是年轻猎人那双湛蓝色的眼睛，从没有见过阳光的纽特只能通过烛光看自己的恋人，但那双眼睛的美纽特从没有怀疑过，它就像雷鸟的双眼。  
主动的亲吻上忒休斯的额头，随后往下来到眼睛，柔软的嘴唇隔着那层薄薄的眼皮吻上了眼皮下的眼睛，忒休斯当然清楚纽特喜欢他的眼睛，正如他也喜欢纽特的那双眼睛一样，里面的单纯让他更像一位精灵而不是吸血鬼。  
不过这对忒休斯来说都无关要紧，无论纽特是什么都改变不了他爱他的事实。  
解开了下身的裤子，忒休斯把自己早就硬得发痛的性器从束缚的布料中解放了出来，双手手掌揉捏着那柔软的臀肉，最后扒开臀缝露出了中间那处柔软的入口，散发着热度的性器紧紧的抵上了不断收缩的穴口慢慢的磨蹭着，里面流出的液体逐渐沾湿了性器圆润的顶端，然后在纽特抓紧了床单的时候慢慢的把性器插了进去。  
无论经历了多少次，纽特都无法习惯身体里被忒休斯进入的感觉，炽热的性器就像什么钝器一样不容抵抗的顶开了身体内部，紧张的肉壁像是被烫到了一样缩进着，像是不知道如何拒绝这位入侵者。  
“停、停一下……”伸手努力撑着忒休斯的腹部稳定住自己的身体内好让那对吸血鬼冰冷的身体而言太过滚烫的性器不那么快顶到深处，更别提性器那与手指根本不能相比的尺寸，不过忒休斯显然不觉得现在是停下来的时候，握紧了纽特的腰开始不容抵抗的把纽特的身体往下按，柔软的入口不得不更加努力的吞下粗硬的性器。  
散发着热度的硬物强硬的碾压过那块敏感的软肉，忒休斯甚至能听到那瞬间纽特发出像是动物哀鸣一样的啜泣声，像是被欺负狠了的小动物，明明不需要呼吸的吸血鬼却在这个时候不断的喘息着，脆弱得像个人类。  
等忒休斯的性器完全没入的时候，纽特甚至哭得有点打嗝，年长了太多的吸血鬼此时就像个普通被欺负了的年轻人，掉着眼泪开始抱怨着：“太深了……里面好热好难受……”  
“我倒是觉得你里面太凉了。”坐起身吻去了那从脸颊滑下来的眼泪，与人类不同并没有什么味道的液体，就像吸血鬼那明明存在却不会跳动的心脏一样，冰凉的壁肉被迫的被顶入的性器蹭上了一层温度，但这显然还是不够。  
还没来得及调整好自己的身体重心，纽特就发现身体里那根硬物已经开始动了起来。  
年轻的猎人开始不断的用自己炽热的“武器”讨伐着怀里的吸血鬼，最为柔软的地方被不断碾磨的纽特除了扶住那具年轻的身体接受着一下又一下的侵犯以外什么都做不了，浑浊的液体被性器不断的带出然后又被重新顶了进去，进入的深度让纽特甚至产生了自己要被顶到内脏的错觉。  
本来平整的床单被两人的双腿蹭得凌乱，无处发泄多余快感的纽特只能用双腿夹紧了忒休斯的腰，蜷缩的脚趾一下又一下得抓蹭着那张本来就十分凌乱的床单，尖锐的指甲再也控制不住在猎人的后背上增添了几道伤痕。  
空气中开始弥漫开一丝不算明显的属于血液的味道，那双绿色的眼睛一时之间控制不住的有点发红，尖锐的牙齿从嘴唇间露出，然后被忒休斯用自己的嘴唇堵上，柔软的舌尖舔过吸血鬼敏感的牙尖，勾住了那容然柔软的舌，粗糙的舌面舔蹭过敏感的口腔黏膜，细微的酥麻感同时刺激着两人的大脑。  
粗糙的手钻入了吸血鬼的上衣内揉动着那并不能称得上饱满的胸部，柔软的乳尖被手指亵玩得发硬，硬起的顶端被指甲细细的刮弄着，忒休斯突然问：“我能舔一下它吗？”  
“不要……唔、啊！那样……很奇怪……呜！你轻一些……”耳朵都已经红透的吸血鬼看着身下明显跃跃想试的猎人难得的拒绝了，被舔胸部的感觉总让纽特有自己在像给忒休斯哺乳的错觉，而忒休斯总是乐此不疲的。  
然后忒休斯理所当然没有理会纽特的拒绝，在性事上纽特总是容易害羞让他根本不像是活了很久的吸血鬼，某种程度上来说忒休斯反而更像是年长欺负人的那位，所以他理不直气也壮的含住了纽特硬起的乳尖。  
敏感的乳尖突然被含入了温热的口腔里，柔软的舌像是品尝什么食物一样仔细的舔弄着，舌尖一次次的碾磨这尖端乳孔的位置像是等待着什么，时不时还用力的吮吸一下。

白银色的月光在室外同样无法穿透厚重的窗帘，室内的呻吟声的肢体碰撞声也没能传出室外，本来冰冷的吸血鬼被人类强行染上了体温，那柔韧的身体被猎人按在身下，无法挣脱的一次次承受这来自体内的撞击，身下的床单被两人交合的体液和动作弄得乱七八糟，但两位当事人显然没空理会这个。  
人类的后背上有着好几道明显还略微渗着血的抓痕，没能控制住自己力度的吸血鬼在那之后又给添加了好几道，而此时不能再抓挠对方后背的双手只能徒劳的抓挠起无辜的床单，搬来崭新的白色床单不可避免的又增加了好几处破损。  
低头啃咬这那处不设防的后颈，猎人此时的动作更像是一位吸血鬼，不断的索取这身下人的身体。  
用力的顶撞让纽特不时会觉得自己产生了呼吸困难的错觉，不断发出呻吟和啜泣的喉咙甚至有点发哑。  
两人相连的下半身几乎全是精液、体液和精油和混合物，多余的液体顺着臀部流向了大腿，被不断撑开的穴口此时甚略微有些发肿，被不断玩弄的胸部此时略微有点发涨，就像刚发育的少女一样。  
“已经……呜！“甚至还没来得及说出完整的话语马上又被体内顶撞的动作打断，过多快感的累积让吸血鬼这时候看着就像普通人类一样脆弱。  
漫长的性事持续了相当长的一段时间之后，忒休斯终于赶在纽特最后崩溃之前把自己温热的液体留在了吸血鬼的身体里，几乎是颤抖着伸手摸上了自己的小腹，纽特几乎觉得自己要被那些滚烫的精液烫到，身体里几乎都是属于忒休斯的液体。  
缓慢的抽出已经软下的性器，忒休斯把趴在床上的纽特抱起来，手里的身体并没有多少重量，轻得与这具身体的体型达不成正比，然后作为精力有限的人类，忒休斯把纽特抱入了浴室清理干净自己在纽特身上留下的东西。

“忒休斯，你不可能总是护着我，他们会找到我的……”看着在身边沉睡着的猎人，吸血鬼低声道，“我们被发现的那一天迟早会到来的。”  
“到了那时候，我会护着你直到我作为人类的最后一秒。”本应该沉睡的猎人突然睁开了那双湛蓝色的眼睛，看着自己的吸血鬼，“谁都无法从我身边带走你，即使是时间也不行。”


End file.
